Runaway
by leov71
Summary: The story of Annabeth before she goes to Camp Half-Blood. Events leading up to her arrival at Camp Half-Blood.
1. Author's note

Hey, so this is my first fan fic, expect it to be horrible.

I am thinking of updating every few days, if not I'm probably dead. HAHA! JK.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

Here goes nothing.

Oh! Next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

 _They're coming_ , a seven-year-old Annabeth thought in fear. Just then, her closet doors were shaking as if there was someone inside trying to break free or in this case somethings. It happened so quickly Annabeth had no time to register the scene in her mind, all the small black spiders ,no bigger than a quarter, crawling out of her closet by the hundreds. They crawled _everywhere_. They went under her covers, on her face, legs, arms, and chest. Annabeth yelled and screeched in terror. When footsteps were heard in the hallway and when Annabeth's stepmother entered the room, all the spiders disappeared under her bed so fast Annabeth didn't notice it until her stepmom came in and pulled the covers off of her head.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" asked her stepmother. "You scared me."

"There were spiders a-and they were all over me. A-and they were biting me and-."

"Calm down, it was just a bad dream so go back to sleep. Okay?"

"But it wasn't a dream they were-."

"No buts, back to sleep now."

Just like that, her stepmother left her room without a second thought. Annabeth hoped that the spiders were gone for good, but she knew they were going to come back, and so they did. They bit her, scratched her, and covered her body with webs until she looked like a mummy made of silk. Throughout the night, this went on as well as Annabeth calling for her dad, and her stepmother telling her to stop because she was scaring her stepbrothers Matthew and Bobby. Eventually she gave into exhaustion and fell asleep.

 **So that's the end of chapter one. Please review, comments and criticism would all be helpful. As I said, I'll try to update every few days unless I am too wrapped up into school and applying for a high school. Thanks for reading, more to come.** **J**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 2:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; all credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

 _It was just a dream, none of it ever happened,_ Annabeth thought to herself. She pulled off the covers and realized they were covered in webs. Scared, Annabeth ran to the mirror in her room and looked at herself; there were spider bites and cobwebs all over her. So many spider bites all over her made her look like her skin tone was actually red.

"I told you, I told you!" she yelled down the stairs, "Look at me all these spider bites and webs all over me. It was real, I wasn't lying!"

"Annabeth, I already told you stop pretending. I won't call your father while he's at work, he's busy."

Much to Annabeth's dismay, when she looked down she saw that her stepmother was right. There were no bites, but the webs had stayed on her.

"Where did you get the spider webs Annabeth? Hmm? I'm waiting. You better not say you got them from the Halloween decorations downstairs because I worked very hard organizing and putting away everything down there."

"I didn't get them from down stairs, They're not fake! There were actual spiders in my room. They also bit me but the bites probably disappeared on my way down here like magic or something." Annabeth tried to explain to her stepmother.

Her stepmother replied with, "Annabeth stop these shenanigans and go change, you're going to miss the bus."

Annabeth sulked and lumbered the whole way to her room. She took off the spider webs and went to change. The rest was daily routine: wash your face, brush your teeth, change, get your things for school ready, and breakfast.

Annabeth was getting ready for bed and before her father tucked her in; she checked the closet and made sure there were no spiders anywhere. For safety measures, she put a broom through the handles of the closet door and barricaded it with her desk. It was hard work, but she managed to do it.

When her father came in, the first thing he noticed was her closet door (it looked like it was on military lock down.)

"Annabeth", her father laughed, "What's with the broom and the desk?" Then it clicked in his head. "Oh, it must be the spider problem your mother told me about. Tell me about it, and don't lie."

"She is **not** my mother and I wasn't lying about the spiders Dad. They were really there and they bit me." Annabeth was on the verge of tears, "Please don't leave for work Dad, I want you to stay with me."

"Honey, as much I really want to stay with you too and spend time together, you know I can't. Dad has to go to work."

"I know", Annabeth, grumbled.

"Okay? Please give your mother a chance. She's new and you're not making her feel welcomed here. I know she can be a little strict at times a-"

"That's an understatement." She mumbled under her breath.

"And it might seem that way but it's for the best Annabeth. I only want the best for you. You got it?"

"I'll try to be nicer for your sake Dad, but don't hold your breath."

Her dad chuckled again, "Thanks sweet heart. Now give me a hug before Dad has to leave for work."

They parted and said their goodbyes. Annabeth waved through her window at her father as he drove away into the night. Then the daunting task came: hoping the spiders didn't come, and trying to be nice to her "mother". (Annabeth didn't think the latter was possible, but she'd try.)


	4. Chapter 3

**So, here's the third chapter. The last chapter was sucky, I know. I hope that this one's better (she'll run away in this chapter.)**

 **Her barricaded closet failed her**. She thought they would stay away if she thought about them disappearing. She thought so hard her ears popped, all that managed to do was give her a migraine. They came and came, despite her efforts, like a sea of darkness.

"Aghh! They're back, they're gonna eat me!" Annabeth yelled at the top of her lungs.

Her stepmother entered her room furiously and she exclaimed "Annabeth, what did I tell you about this nonsense. You do this again and I swear-"

"I'm not lying, why do you think I'm lying?"

"Annabeth, do you want to be put into time out?"

"No" she replied glumly.

Her stepmother turned around and left her room. The spiders came and came without stop. This continued throughout the night and into the morning. Again, she woke up with bites and webs all over her. She repeated her routine from yesterday: she went downstairs and told her stepmother, she again didn't believe her, she went to school, came back, ate dinner, went to her room, spoke with her dad, and went to sleep.

This night, she couldn't take it anymore. She took a backpack from her room. She slowly crept the door open and ran out. She went down stairs and raided the pantry. She stuffed her backpack with foods she thought she needed: chips, candy, pretzels, can of beans (why, she didn't know), some trail mix, and a bag dried fruit. She went to her fridge and packed half a dozen of watered bottles and Capri Sun. She quietly snuck by her father's room and into the bathroom. From there she took all the medicine she could find and some bandages. She then went back to her room and took her favorite stuffed animal, a panda pillow pet. She took extra jackets, clothes and some blankets. She stuffed all this into her backpack, and when she was done, it looked like the backpack was ready to explode.

She went out to her front yard and waved goodbye to her house for good. Before she left, (Olympus knows where) she ran into her garage and took a hammer just in case she saw any _shady_ characters out there. This time for good, Annabeth left making sure, she left no traces of her absence.


	5. Author's note 2

**Hey** **guys.**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating. It's been a really busy and hectic week with Christmas and all. I hope to update the story by New Years. Hopefully.**

 **PM me on any ideas you have on where she should visit in California but more towards the south because that's the route she'll be traveling on her way to meet Thalia and Luke.**

 **Now you're wondering why she doesn't go through in the middle like through Nevada, Colorado, Utah, and Kansas. Well I want her to go through Houston and New Orleans for a reason, which you will see later. However, as I said any ideas on California (Stay between the San Francisco and San Diego range), it would be really helpful.**

 **Thanks and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	6. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Oh My Gods! Happy New Year's Everyone. Hope you peeps have a great 2016 year. Can't believe it! A whole year has already passed.**

 **Okay, I promise the story is almost done. For sure, I will have it up by the 4 of January. My story is so old now. I wrote it last year. Get it : )**

 **Happy New Years!**


End file.
